Last Letter
by Kyoshiteppei
Summary: Hinata mendapat surat dari secret admirer! Naruto dan Sasuke pun membantu Hinata menemukan pengirim surat itu. Namun pada akhirnya Hinata harus kehilangan Naruto dan Sasuke! /oneshoot /Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto POV /kyoshiteppei present /RnR


**Last Letter**

 _'Hinata, aku tunggu di gerbang belakang sekolah nanti sore…'_ Aku menyobek kertas yang barusan kubaca itu menjadi serpihan kecil. Sial! Sudah 3 hari ini aku mendapati kertas yang isinya sama berada di loker ku. Aku membuang dengan asal serpihan kertas itu dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua sahabatku yang berada di kelas.

Namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Ini adalah tahun terakhir ku bersekolah disini. Hidupku nyaman-nyaman saja dan aku punya banyak teman. Akan tetapi, 3 hari yang lalu, aku menemukan sebuah kertas di loker ku dengan tulisan ' _Hinata, aku tunggu di gerbang belakang sekolah nanti sore…'_ .

Karena aku penasaran dengan pengirim surat itu, aku pun mengajak kedua sahabatku, Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menemaniku menemui sang pengirim surat. Namun, saat aku berada di gerbang sekolah, aku tak menemukan apapun. Kejadian ini berulang selama 3 hari ini. Aku dapat surat yang sama, aku turuti isi suratnya, namun tak ada siapapun yang datang! Sungguh menjengkelkan bukan?

Aku mengambil bangku dan menggesernya secara kasar agar bisa duduk dihadapan kedua sahabatku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku sangat kesal sekali, kulihat mereka bisa mengerti kekesalanku. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto padaku, Hufft kurasa Naruto tidak peka.

"Kau mendapati surat itu lagi?" Bingo, ternyata Sasuke sangat peka sekali. Aku pun mengangguk lemas. "Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menemuinya lagi?" Tanyaku meminta saran pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, itu sama saja mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Lirih Sasuke singkat. "Begitu ya, kalau menurutmu gimana Naruto?" Tanyaku pada Naruto. "Emm.. temui saja." Jawab Naruto singkat juga. Lah bagaimana ini? Sasuke melarangku menemui pengirim surat itu, tapi Naruto menyuruhku untuk menemuinya.

"Eh, Hinata. Denger-denger nih ya.. dulu pernah ada murid yang meninggal disini, namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Dan arwahnya sering meneror siswi di sekolah ini, dan membuat siswi itu enggan bersekolah disini lagi. Dulu pernah ada korbannya, emm.. namanya kalau nggak salah Yamanaka Ino." Celetuk Tenten tiba-tiba, membuat ku begidik ngeri. Apa surat itu salah satu terror dari Inuzuka Kiba? Ih, aku bener-bener nggak percaya sama hantu.

"Tuhkan. Lebih baik jangan temui." Tambah Sasuke lagi. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Dan memilih untuk tidak ke gerbang belakang sekolah sore ini. "Eh, nanti kita pulang bertiga lagi yuk?" Ajak ku pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menunggu seseorang." Ucap Sasuke menolak ajakanku, aku sedikit kecewa sih. "Yaudah, kita pulang berdua aja ya Naruto." Ajakku pada Naruto. "Hemm, iya Hinata." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Bel pertanda pulang pun telah berbunyi. Aku pun segera membereskan buku yang berada diatas meja dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas. Kulihat Naruto sudah siap pulang dengan tas yang bertengger di punggungnya, Naruto tersenyum padaku sekilas, aku pun membalasnya.

"Ayo, Naruto." Ucapku pada Naruto, Naruto pun mengangguk. Kami berjalan beriringan menyusuri kelas demi kelas agar mencapai gerbang depan sekolah. Aku menoleh kesamping, kulihat Sasuke sedang berjalan santai menuju gerbang belakang sekolah. Aku pun keheranan.

"Naruto, kenapa Sasuke menuju gerbang belakang sekolah? Bukannya katanya dia sedang menunggu seseorang." Tanyaku keheranan pada Naruto, Naruto juga terlihat heran. "Emm.. mungkin dia ada keperluan penting dengan orang itu, sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin ada seseorang menganggunya." Jawab Naruto memperjelas, Aku pun ber oh ria.

Aku dan Naruto pun sudah berada di gerbang depan sekolah. "Hinata, perutku terasa sakit banget. Kayaknya pengen pup deh hehe." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memegangi perutnya, aku pun tersenyum cengo.

"Hee.. yaudah buruan ke toilet sana. Ntar keburu keluar loh." Suruh ku. "Mm.. kurasa akan lama, Hinata pulang duluan aja ya." Ujar Naruto, keningku pun mengernyit, heran. "Emm.. baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Naruto." Pamitku pada Naruto, Naruto pun mengangguk.

Kulihat, Naruto tengah berlari menuju toilet sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari gerbang depan. Aku pun mengangkat bahuku dan melanjutkan perjalanan agar bisa cepat cepat sampai rumah.

 _Keesokan harinya.._

Aku hari ini sampai di sekolah cukup pagi. Kulihat jam tanganku, masih pukul 06:00 dan KBM dimulai pukul 07:30. Aku menghela nafas, ini gara-gara kak Neji yang berangkat kerja pagi banget, sehingga mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti kak Neji. Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi ini, mungkin bahkan belum ada murid sama sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk menuju loker ku agar bisa mengambil beberapa novel yang ada disana.

Aku terkejut saat melihat loker ku dalam keadaan setengah terbuka, buru-buru aku menghampiri loker ku itu. Ada selembar surat lagi di loker ku? Aku benar-benar kesal sekali. Aku pun membaca isi surat itu dan mataku pun membulat.

 _'Kumohon.. aku tunggu di gerbang belakang sekolah nanti_ _sore. Datanglah.._ ' Surat ini lagi? Tapi, kenapa ada bercak darah di beberapa bagian kertas ini? Aku mulai merasa hawa sekitar menjadi dingin, aku memutuskan untuk meremas kasar surat itu dan melempar kembali ke dalam loker ku. Aku pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas ku, berharap ada yang sudah datang.

Aku mendobrak pintu kelas dengan kasar, aku pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam agar pernafasanku kembali stabil. Kulihat Sasuke tengah memandangku dengan tatapan heran. "Heah, syukurlah Sasuke kau sudah datang, aku benar-benar takut sekali." Ucapku lega, Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke lantas menghampiriku dan menarikku agar duduk disampingnya. "K-Kurasa, Gosip Inuzuka Kiba itu benar. Barusan aku mendapati selembar surat dengan isi seperti kemarin, namun bedanya ada banyak bercak darah di kertas itu." Ucapku menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ia menyuruhmu ke gerbang belakang lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku pun mengangguk cepat. "Temui saja nanti. Aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Sasuke lantas tersenyum. Aku merasa aneh dengan Sasuke, namun aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Yo.. Selamat pagi." Sapa seseorang dengan ceria, membuatku dan Sasuke menoleh kearah orang itu. "Naruto, selamat pagi." Ucapku lantas tersenyum. "Kalian tiba pagi sekali hmm.." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke emang sering datang pagi, yang aneh itu kau Naruto. Tak biasanya kau berangkat pagi. Naruto pun berbalik "Haha, begitu ya.."

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, bel pertanda pulang pun telah berbunyi. Aku mengemasi buku dan segera memasukkannya kedalam tas ku. "Hinata, ayo cepat. Katanya mau menemui sang pengirim surat." Seru Sasuke. "Mm.. bagaimana kalau itu hantu Inuzuka Kiba?" Tanyaku sedikit takut. Sasuke terlihat tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hinata, mana ada hantu itu? Ayo buruan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh bahuku. "Tunggu dulu, dimana Naruto?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh kesana kemari. "Sepertinya sedang di toilet. Sudah, ayo Hinata kita temui saja pengirim surat itu." Lirih Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku pelan, aku pun menurut dan memutuskan untuk pergi menuju gerbang belakang sekolah.

Setelah langkah demi langkah kami lalui dengan keheningan, akhirnya aku dan Sasuke sampai di gerbang belakang sekolah, aneh sekali, tidak ada siapapun. Aku pun melihat kearah Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat tengah memandang dalam mataku, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke, Aku pun kembali memandang Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menggenggam kedua tanganku, aku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke ini. "Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hinata, aku lah yang mengirim surat itu." Ucapan Sasuke langsung menohok relung hatiku. "A-Apa? Bisa ulangi?" Tanyaku pura-pura tidak dengar. "Aku yang selama ini meletakkan surat itu di loker mu." Ulang Sasuke. "T-Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Sasuke pelan. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau memberi surat seperti itu padaku?" Tanyaku. "Untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Jawabnya tegas. Aku pun memiringkan kepalaku, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Alasan aku tidak memberitahu mu langsung adalah aku sulit sekali bisa berdua denganmu, selalu saja ada Naruto." Jelas Sasuke, aku pun membulatkan mataku, tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. "Ah m-masa? Lalu yang tadi kenapa di surat itu ada bercak darah?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Itu bukan bercak darah. Karna tidak sengaja menyenggol tinta spidol merahku, akhirnya jadi seperti ini deh." Ucapnya lantas tertawa. Aku merasa aneh dengan Sasuke, tapi aku merasa nyaman. Sasuke pun menghentikan tawa nya.

"Hinata, mau kah kau bersamaku? Menikmati dan menghabiskan hari bersamaku?" Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya cool, membuatku speechles. Tanpa sadar, aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sasuke pun terlihat senang.

"Terimakasih Hinata, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke lantas menggandeng tanganku, aku pun tersenyum. Kami pun berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku terasa aneh dengan semua hal yang terjadi ini. Namun semua perasaan ku itu seketika hilang saat melihat Naruto kini berada dihadapan kami.

"Hinata, Sasuke.. nanti malem datang ya di rumahku. Ada makanan banyak lho." Ajak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil nyengir, aku pun tersenyum lebar. "Wah dengan senang hati kami akan da—"

"Tidak bisa. Nanti malam aku dan Hinata akan kencan." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataanku, senyum di bibirku pun seketika hilang. Kulihat Naruto pun berekspresi datar. "Oh.. kalau begitu nggak masalah deh." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya, tapi jelas sekali kalau semua itu hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Hinata, Sasuke.." Ujar Naruto lantas berlari santai menjauhiku dan Sasuke. Aku pun menoleh kearah Sasuke, wajahnya datar sekali. "Ayo pulang Hinata." Aku pun mengangguk, kami pun kembali berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan yang menyertai.

…

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok, aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Sasuke lantas menyalakan motornya. "Iya sampai besok, aku mencintaimu juga." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, Sasuke pun tersenyum lembut padaku dan mulai melajukan motornya untuk menjauh dari kediamanku. Aku melambaikan tangan sampai motor Sasuke tak nampak lagi dipandanganku.

Malam ini aku benar-benar senang sekali, kencan pertamaku dengan Sasuke benar-benar luar biasa! Sasuke yang datar itu ternyata sangat romantis, aku sampai tak berhenti tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganjal di hatiku, tapi apa ya? Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan ku, pukul 10 malam. Mataku membulat, aku teringat Naruto. Aku yang masih berada di luar rumah pun buru-buru menuju rumah Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Semoga saja Naruto masih mau menerimaku di rumahnya." Ucapku lantas mempercepat langkahku. "Hinata.." aku menghentikan langkah saat merasa ada yang memanggilku.

Dihadapan ku ini ada dua orang yang sangat ku kenal. Mereka adalah kedua kakak Naruto, Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato. Aku sangat heran sekali, kenapa mereka berdua malam-malam begini ada di luar? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kak Karin terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis?

"Kak Karin, kak Nagato. Kenapa malam-malam begini berada diluar?" Tanyaku pada mereka berdua. "Hinata, ayo duduk di bangku itu." Ajak Kak Nagato sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang disinari lampu yang cukup terang. Aku pun menurut dan duduk bertiga diantara kak Karin dan kak Nagato.

"Kak Karin kenapa nangis?" Tanyaku penasaran, kak Karin bukannya menjawab malah kembali meneteskan air mata dari matanya. Aku pun menoleh kearah kak Nagato, meminta penjelasan. Kak Nagato pun terlihat menghela nafas berat.

"Naruto meninggal dunia, Hinata." 4 kata yang keluar dari bibir kak Nagato membuat ku terdiam. Naruto… meninggal? Aku pun tertawa kecil. "Enggak. Nggak mungkin Naruto meninggal, kak Nagato. Ngelucu aja sih.." Ucapku mencoba menyangkal perkataan dari kak Nagato.

Tapi.. kak Nagato seperti tidak sedang bercanda. Aku pun kembali melihat kearah kak Karin yang tengah menangis. sepertinya memang sedang tidak bercanda. Aku merasa dada ku sesak sekali, tanpa terasa kini air mata ku sudah membasahi kedua pipi ku. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Naruto sempat memberiku ini sebelum ia meninggal." Lanjut kak Nagato, aku pun menoleh, kulihat selembar kertas putih yang ditekuk rapi tengah dipegang oleh kak Nagato. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan perlahan membuka lalu membacanya.

Kubaca dalam hati kata demi kata, aku pun menutup mulut dengan tanganku agar isakan ku tak terdengar. Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini! Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya karna tak kuasa membaca surat dari Naruto ini.

"Hinata, ayo ke rumah." Ajak kak Karin yang sudah mulai tenang. Aku pun mengangguk lemah namun air mata masih tak henti-henti nya mengalir dari amethyst ku ini.

 **Last Letter**

Aku tengah membaca sebuah buku tentang perjuangan, Naruto yang duduk disampingku pun juga tengah membaca sebuah komik. Kami berdua asik membaca dalam keheningan, tak ingin saling menganggu satu sama lain.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, bersekolah di Konoha High School. Dan mempunyai dua sahabat, Naruto dan Hinata. Baru-baru ini Hinata mendapat surat aneh yang selalu terselip di loker nya. Surat itu menyuruhnya untuk datang ke gerbang belakang sekolah pada saat jam pelajaran usai. Karna tidak tega dengan Hinata, aku dan Naruto pun menemani Hinata menemui sang pengirim surat, namun saat berada di gerbang belakang sekolah, ternyata tidak ada siapapun.

Kejadian ini tak berlangsung sekali, namun ini sudah kedua kalinya! Firasatku mengatakan bahwa surat itu akan terus berdatangan seiring berjalannya hari. Karena merasa kasihan dengan Hinata, aku pun menyuruh Tenten untuk menceritakan bualan lama tentang Inuzuka Kiba jika Hinata mendapati surat itu lagi. Akan tetapi semoga saja Hinata tak mendapati surat itu lagi.

Aku menutup buku ku ketika melihat Hinata dari jendela tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas, kulihat Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata masuk kelas dengan wajah yang kesal lalu mengambil kasar sebuah bangku agar bisa duduk dihadapan ku dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Namun Hinata tak menjawab dan malah terlihat kesal. "Kau mendapati surat itu lagi?" Tanyaku memastikan, dan Hinata pun mengangguk lemas.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menemuinya lagi?" Tanya Hinata padaku dan Naruto. "Tidak perlu, itu sama saja mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Jawabku memberi saran. Hinata pun terlihat melirik Naruto. "Kalau menurutmu gimana Naruto?" Tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Emm.. temui saja." Jawab Naruto singkat, aku merasa aneh dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini, dia terasa jadi lebih diam. Hinata terlihat tengah menutup matanya, memikirkan sesuatu. Aku pun menyenggol Tenten yang duduk dibelakangku, Tenten pun paham apa maksudku.

"Eh, Hinata. Denger-denger nih ya.. dulu pernah ada murid yang meninggal disini, namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Dan arwahnya sering meneror siswi di sekolah ini, dan membuat siswi itu enggan bersekolah disini lagi. Dulu pernah ada korbannya, emm.. namanya kalau nggak salah Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Tenten menceritakan bualan tentang hantu Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata pun terlihat membuka matanya. Dan wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak percaya hantu.

"Tuhkan. Lebih baik jangan temui." Tambahku agar Hinata percaya dengan bualan itu. Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti, dan aku merasa lega sekali. "Eh, nanti pulang bertiga lagi yuk?" Ucap Hinata lagi. Aku berfikir keras. Pulang sekolah ini aku harus menguak tentang sang pengirim surat itu, jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersama.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menunggu seseorang." Tolakku dengan halus. Kulihat raut Hinata sedikit kecewa. "Yaudah, kita pulang berdua aja ya Naruto." Ajak Hinata pada Naruto. "Hemm iya Hinata." Lirih Naruto singkat.

Bel pertanda pulang pun telah berbunyi, segera aku membereskan buku dan peralatan tulis yang berserakan di meja. Kulihat Naruto tengah menunggu Hinata selesai membereskan buku di bangkunya. Tanganku sedikit terkepal, namun apa boleh buat, aku juga harus tau siapa pengirim surat itu.

Aku pun berjalan duluan dan melangkahkan kaki ku menuju gerbang belakang sekolah, kulihat Naruto dan Hinata juga tengah memulai pergerakannya namun arahnya berlawanan dengan arah yang kutuju. Naruto dan Hinata tengah membicarakan sesuatu, namun aku tak peduli.

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar bisa cepat sampai di gerbang belakang sekolah. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, akhirnya aku sampai digerbang belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi dan setelah melewati gerbang ini, maka akan langsung menuju ke hutan. Jadi jarang sekali ada yang berada di gerbang ini pada sore hari.

Sudah hampir 20 menit aku berada disini, namun belum ada yang datang satupun! Hanya aku disini sendirian. Aku pun memandang ke sekitar, saat aku berbalik, kulihat Naruto tengah berjalan menuju kearahku. Naruto? Bukankah ia sedang pulang bersama dengan Hinata? 

"Oi Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapa Naruto padaku. Tunggu dulu, kalau Naruto disini berarti… "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harus pulang dengan Hinata?" Tanyaku memastikan. Kulihat Naruto pun nyengir.

"Aku ingin tahu saja siapa pengirim surat itu, jadi aku memutuskan kesini." Jawab Naruto santai. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga sedang menunggu sang pengirim surat it—"

Kurasakan handphone bergetar di saku celana ku, kuambil handphone itu. Ternyata aku mendapat pesan dari kak Itachi untuk segera pulang. Aku pun memandang Naruto sejenak. "Naruto, bisakah kau berada disini sampai sang pengirim surat itu datang? Aku disuruh pulang oleh kak Itachi." Pintaku pada Naruto.

"Yap, tentu saja. Salam buat kak Itachi ya.." Ucap Naruto sambil melambai padaku saat aku mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh dari tempat ini. Aku pun balas melambai pada Naruto.

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Aku menyusuri halaman Konoha High School dengan perasaan datar. Kurasa aku hari ini terlalu pagi berangkatnya. Dan kufikir belum ada orang sama sekali kecuali penjaga sekolah. Saat melihat kelasku, aku merasa aneh. Karena kelas ku pintu nya terbuka sedikit. Apa satpam lupa mengunci ya? Ah sudahlah. Aku pun buru-buru berjalan menuju kelasku agar bisa membaca beberapa buku.

Aku merasa bosan dengan keadaan kelas yang sepi. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran dengan Hinata. Sejujurnya, sudah lama sekali aku mencintai gadis itu. Dan menurutku Hinata juga mencintaiku. Tapi kita terhalang oleh sesuatu yang besar bernama Naruto. Memang sih, Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan tentang Hinata padaku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa.. aneh.

Baru-baru ini juga Hinata mendapat surat aneh dari entah siapa lah. Aku merasa psikologis Hinata mulai terganggu gara-gara itu. Dan hasrat ku ingin bersamanya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat besar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hinata jika ia datang pagi ini.

Aku merasakan langkah kaki yang cukup tergesa tengah menuju kelas ini. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pintu kelas yang di dobrak. Dan ternyata itu Hinata! Aku bersyukur dalam hati, aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya pagi ini. Tapi.. kenapa mimik wajah Hinata terlihat ketakutan dan kesal?

"Heah, syukurlah Sasuke kau sudah datang. Aku benar-benar takut." Ucap Hinata, aku pun mengernyit. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanyaku sambil menariknya agar duduk disampingku. Aku sangat penasaran sekali apa yang telah terjadi padanya, kuurungkan niatku dulu untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

"K-Kurasa, Gosip Inuzuka Kiba itu benar. Barusan aku mendapati selembar surat dengan isi seperti kemarin, namun bedanya ada banyak bercak darah di kertas itu." Jelas Hinata dengan mimik sedikit ketakutan, aku pun terkejut setengah mati. Apa bualan Inuzuka Kiba itu benar-benar ada?

"Apa ia menyuruhmu ke gerbang belakang lagi?" Tanyaku padanya. Hinata pun mengangguk. Bagus, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Eh tunggu dulu, kan aku bisa saja mengakui kalau yang mengirim surat itu adalah aku. Jadi Hinata tak perlu takut lagi dan aku bisa menyatakan perasaan kun anti sore. Aku pun tersenyum kecil.

"Temui saja nanti, Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Hinata terlihat memandangku sejenak lalu mengangguk. Hfft, semoga saja semua ini berjalan dengan lancar.

"Yo, selamat pagi.." Suara ini. Aku dan Hinata pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Benar sekali, itu adalah Naruto. "Naruto, selamat pagi." Ucap Hinata. Aku hanya memandang Naruto sekilas tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi. "Kalian tiba pagi sekali hmm.." Tambah Naruto lagi.

"Aku dan Sasuke emang sering datang pagi, yang aneh itu kau Naruto. Tak biasanya kau berangkat pagi." Ucap Hinata. Yap benar! Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto beberapa hari ini. Naruto pun berbalik, tunggu dulu, kenapa ia berbalik? "Haha begitu ya.." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sungguh, Naruto aneh sekali. Aku sedikit khawatir padanya,

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, jam pelajaran pun kini telah usai. Aku segera mengemasi barangku dengan cepat lalu menuju bangku yang diduduki Hinata. "Hinata, ayo cepat. Katanya mau menemui sang pengirim surat." Ucapku padanya yang tengah memasukkan alat tulis kedalam tas.

"Mm.. bagaimana kalau itu hantu Inuzuka Kiba?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi ketakutan, aku pun tersenyum meremehkan. Cih, mana ada hantu itu. "Hinata, mana ada hantu itu? Ayo buruan." Ujarku sambil memegang bahunya.

Kulihat Hinata menoleh kesana kemari. "Tunggu dulu, dimana Naruto?" Tanya Hinata padaku. Benar sekali, dimana Naruto? Ah sudahlah, paling dia ke toilet. "Sepertinya sedang di toilet. Sudah, ayo Hinata kita temui saja pengirim surat itu." Ucapku cepat sambil menarik tangannya, dan ia pun menurut.

Langkah demi langkah kami lalui dengan keheningan. Tentu saja, Hinata adalah type gadis yang pemalu, tidak mungkin ia memulai pembicaraan. Dan juga aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata untuk pernyataan cintaku setelah ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam. Tanpa sadar, kami berdua pun sudah sampai di gerbang belakang sekolah.

Hinata terlihat tengah mencari sang pengirim surat. Dan aku lalu memandangnya dalam, ia pun menoleh akhirnya mata kita bertemu. Onyx bertemu amethyst. Hanya sepersekian detik, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku.

"Hinata." Kupanggil namanya agar ia mau menatapku, dan seketika ia langsung memandang kearahku. Aku lalu mengambil kedua tangannya dan mengenggam nya. Kulihat Hinata langsung bingung. "Sasuke, Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku pun menghembuskan nafas.

"Hinata, aku lah yang mengirim surat itu." Ucapku to the point padanya, tentu saja ini berbohong. Tapi semoga saja ia tak tahu. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya. "A-Apa? Bisa ulangi?" Ucapnya sedikit tergagap, tapi aku tahu sekali kalau tadi ia mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Aku yang selama ini meletakkan surat itu di loker mu." Ulang ku. "T-tidak mungkin." Sangkal Hinata. "Mungkin saja." Aku membalasnya dengan pelan tapi lugas. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau memberi surat seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Hinata. "Untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Jawabku tegas. Hinata terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Alasan aku tidak memberitahu mu langsung adalah aku sulit sekali bisa berdua denganmu, selalu saja ada Naruto." Jelas ku padanya, Hinata pun membulatkan matanya, tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. "Ah m-masa? Lalu yang tadi kenapa di surat itu ada bercak darah?" Tanyanya memastikan. Waduh, aku lupa tentang itu. Bagaimana ini, ayo berfikir.

"I-Itu bukan bercak darah. Karna tidak sengaja menyenggol tinta spidol merah, akhirnya jadi seperti ini deh." Ucapku lantas tertawa. Hinata melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, mau tak mau aku harus menghentikan tawa ku.

"Hinata, mau kah kau bersamaku? Menikmati dan menghabiskan hari bersamaku?" Ucapku dengan gaya cool, semoga saja ia menerimaku!. Tanpa diduga, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Aku pun langsung tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih Hinata, ayo kita pulang." Ujar ku lantas menggandeng tangannya, Hinata pun tersenyum. Kami pun berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, aku merasa senang sekali. Namun semua perasaan senang ku itu seketika hilang saat melihat Naruto kini berada dihadapan kami. Mau apa dia?

"Hinata, Sasuke.. nanti malem datang ya di rumahku. Ada makanan banyak lho." Ajak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil nyengir, membuatku mengernyitkan dahi, Hinata pun terlihat senang. "Wah dengan senang hati kami akan da—"

"Tidak bisa. Nanti malam aku dan Hinata akan kencan." Ucapku memotong perkataan Hinata. Yang benar saja, aku sudah merencanakan kencan pertamaku dengan Hinata nanti malam. senyum di bibir Hinata pun seketika hilang. Kulihat Naruto pun berekspresi datar. "Oh.. kalau begitu nggak masalah deh." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya, aku memandang intens kearah Naruto, aneh sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Hinata, Sasuke.." Ujar Naruto lantas berlari santai menjauhiku dan Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh kearahku, Reflek aku pun kembali mengenggam tangannya. "Ayo pulang Hinata." Hinata pun mengangguk, kami kembali berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan yang menyertai.

…

Karena hari sudah semakin malam, aku pun mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Kencan pertama kita benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku mengajaknya dinner di restoran milik keluargaku dan ia terlihat sangat senang sekali. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok, aku mencintaimu.." Ucap ku ketika sudah sampai di rumah Hinata, aku pun mulai menyalakan motorku kembali. "Iya sampai besok, aku mencintaimu juga." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, aku pun membalas senyumannya, dan beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya.

Kulihat dari spion Hinata melambaikan tangan padaku, aku pun tersenyum. Ketika melewati belokan, aku mulai serius menyetir. Baru beberapa meter menyetir, tiba-tiba aku melihat segerombolan orang yang kukenal tengah berjalan. Aku pun menghentikan motor di depan mereka. Ternyata mereka adalah Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari. Bahkan ada pak guru Zabuza juga! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Hei, kenapa kalian jalan-jalan begini di malam hari?" Tanyaku pada mereka, aku sedikit membulatkan mataku ketika melihat mata Tenten, Chouji, dan Lee yang sembab. "Sasuke, kau tak tahu ya?" Pak Zabuza bertanya padaku, aku pun sedikit kebingungan. Tak tahu apa?

Pak Zabuza terlihat menghela nafas nya berat. "Sepertinya kau tak tahu. Uzumaki Naruto telah meninggal dunia." Jelas pak Zabuza, aku pun terdiam sesaat lalu terlonjak. "Hah? Masa?! Jangan boho—" aku tak melanjutkan perkataanku, aku pun melihat ekspresi mereka semua. Tidak ada yang menunjukan ekspresi kebohongan.

"Permisi pak Zabuza dan semuanya." Pamitku. Aku lalu melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menuju rumah Naruto. Tanpa sadar, air mataku pun mengalir dari kedua mata onyx ku. Naruto, maafkan aku. Entah kenapa aku malah minta maaf padanya dalam hatiku.

 **Last Letter**

Pagi hari ini aku sangat bersemangat, maka dari itu aku membawa lebih dari 2 komik untuk dibaca di sekolah. Aku mulai membaca lembar demi lembar komik bergenre romance ini, kulirik sekilas kearah samping. Teman sebangku ku, Sasuke, juga tengah membaca buku. Bedanya dia baca buku tentang sejarah. Cih, apa bagusnya buku seperti itu.

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bersekolah di Konoha High School dan mempunyai dua sahabat yaitu Hinata dan Sasuke. Aku sudah lama mengagumi sosok sahabatku yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu. Bisa dibilang aku adalah secret admirer nya dia. Karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang terus bergejolak ini, selama dua hari terakhir, aku akhirnya meletakkan sebuah surat di lokernya.

Hinata selalu menuruti apa yang kumau di surat itu, yaitu dengan menghampiri ke gerbang belakang sekolah. Saat kami bertiga sudah di gerbang belakang sekolah, aku sangat tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya karna ada Uchiha Sasuke juga disana. Bah, bagaimana aku bisa mengakui kalau si sok cool itu terus menempel pada Hinata!

Pagi ini aku kembali meletakkan surat itu di loker nya Hinata, berharap ia peka dan akhirnya mau menemuiku sendirian. Dan semoga saja si Sasuke itu tidak ikut-ikutan huh.

Aku melihat Hinata menghampiriku dan Sasuke dengan tergesa. Ia langsung menarik bangku secara kasar dan duduk berhadapan denganku dan Sasuke. Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya "Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanyaku padanya, namun ia malah tak menjawab dan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kau mendapati surat itu lagi?" Sasuke pun membuka suara. Dan Hinata terlihat mengangguk lemas. Cih, aku tak dihiraukan. "Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menemuinya lagi?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke lalu menatapku. Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang pertama!

"Tidak perlu, itu sama saja mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Lirih Sasuke singkat. "Begitu ya, kalau menurutmu gimana Naruto?" Tanyanya pada ku. "Emm.. temui saja." Jawabku singkat. Hinata terlihat sedikit bingung lalu menutup matanya. Kesempatan bagus nih! Kalau Sasuke tidak mau ikut, Hinata pasti akan mau kesana sendirian atau mengajakku. Aku tersenyum senyum membayangkannya.

"Eh, Hinata. Denger-denger nih ya.. dulu pernah ada murid yang meninggal disini, namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Dan arwahnya sering meneror siswi di sekolah ini, dan membuat siswi itu enggan bersekolah disini lagi. Dulu pernah ada korbannya, emm.. namanya kalau nggak salah Yamanaka Ino." Celetuk Tenten tiba-tiba, membuat ku menautkan alis. Inuzuka Kiba? Bukannya itu teman seangkatannya kak Nagato? Kata kak Nagato sih emang Kiba meninggal tapi arwahnya tak pernah meneror siapapun. Nggosip aja nih cewe. Lagian siapa itu Yamanaka Ino?

"Tuhkan. Lebih baik jangan temui." Tambah Sasuke membuat kepalaku panas. Aku lebih memilih diam dan menunggu jawaban Hinata. Ternyata Hinata mengangguk dan menuruti Sasuke, bah aku benar-benar kecewa sekali. "Eh, nanti kita pulang bertiga lagi yuk?" Ajak Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menunggu seseorang." Ucap Sasuke menolak ajakan Hinata, aku pun tersenyum-senyum di dada, akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Hinata. "Yaudah, kita pulang berdua aja ya Naruto." Ajak Hinata padaku, wajahnya sedikit kecewa, membuatku tak bersemangat lagi. "Hemm, iya Hinata." Jawabku lesu.

Bel pertanda pulang pun telah berbunyi. Kebetulan peralatan tulis dan buku sudah ku masukkan kedalam tas dari tadi. Aku langsung mencangklong tasku dan menghampiri Hinata. Aku tersenyum sejenak padanya, dia pun membalas senyum ku. Ah Hinata, kau sungguh manis sekali.

"Ayo, Naruto." Ajak Hinata padaku, Aku pun mengangguk. Kami berjalan beriringan menyusuri kelas demi kelas agar mencapai gerbang depan sekolah. Hinata pun terlihat menoleh kesamping, aku pun mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. kulihat Sasuke sedang berjalan santai menuju gerbang belakang sekolah. Aku pun keheranan.

"Naruto, kenapa Sasuke menuju gerbang belakang sekolah? Bukannya katanya dia sedang menunggu seseorang." Tanya Hinata padaku, Aku juga heran, jadi lebih baik kujawab asal saja. "Emm.. mungkin dia ada keperluan penting dengan orang itu, sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin ada seseorang menganggunya." Jawabku sedikit ngawur, dan Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari kepalaku, rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Tapi aku tidak boleh pingsan, paling tidak aku harus mengantar Hinata sampai gerbang depan. Ugh, gara-gara sakit tak tertahankan ini, aku jadi tidak bisa meyatakan perasaanku padanya. Akhirnya sampai juga di gerbang depan sekolah, aku pun mencari-cari alasan. "Hinata, perutku terasa sakit banget. Kayaknya pengen pup deh hehe." Ucapku membuat alasan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

"Hee.. yaudah buruan ke toilet sana. Ntar keburu keluar loh." Suruh Hinata. Syukurlah dia percaya. "Mm.. kurasa akan lama, Hinata pulang duluan aja ya." Tambahku agar Hinata tak menunggu. "Emm.. baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Naruto." Pamit Hinata padaku, aku pun mengangguk.

Aku dengan cepat langsung saja berlari sambil memegangi perutku tentunya, aku lalu menoleh kebelakang, sudah tidak ada lagi Hinata. Akhirnya aku bisa memegangi kepalaku yang sakit. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, tapi malu masih ada banyak siswa disini. Aku dengan cepat langsung saja mendobrak pintu toilet, lalu masuk dan menguncinya.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhh.." Aku berteriak sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sangat sangat sakit. Kurasakan cairan mengalir dari hidungku. Aku pun mengusap cairan itu dengan telapak tangan ku. Aku bergetar hebat saat melihat darah di telapak tangan ku. Kurasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadaku, seperti ingin muntah. Karena tak tahan lagi, aku pun memuntahkannya. Mataku membulat lebar saat melihat banyak darah di lantai toilet.

Aku lalu jongkok di lantai toilet ini, ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak. "Apa ini sudah saatnya?" Ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit berjongkok, aku segera berdiri dan menyiram darah ku yg berada di lantai toilet. Lalu aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin dan tersenyum kecut.

"Heh.. pucat sekali." Aku lalu mengambil air dan membasuhnya pada wajahku yang pucat agar tidak terlihat pucat lagi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Sasuke. Apa ya yang ia lakukan di gerbang belakang sekolah? Dengan segera aku kembali mencangklong tas ku dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang belakang sekolah.

Dari kejauhan nampak pemuda berambut raven tengah memandang lurus kearah hutan. Waduh, jangan sampai dia kesurupan nih. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku dan kini aku berada dibelakangnya. "Oi Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapaku padanya. Sasuke terlihat keheranan melihatku. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harus pulang dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke, aku pun nyengir padanya.

"Aku ingin tahu saja siapa pengirim surat itu, jadi aku memutuskan kesini." Jawabku santai, sepertinya Sasuke mencurigai bahwa akulah pengirim surat itu, bisa gawat kalau dia tau. Sasuke terlihat mengangguk angguk, aku pun bernafas lega. "Aku juga sedang menunggu sang pengirim surat it—"

Kulihat Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Oh, ternyata handphone. Mungkin ada pesan dari keluarganya. "Naruto, bisakah kau berada disini sampai sang pengirim surat itu datang? Aku disuruh pulang oleh kak Itachi." Ucap Sasuke. Tuhkan, benar kataku.

"Yap, tentu saja. Salam buat kak Itachi ya.." Ucapku sambil melambai padanya yang mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh dari tempat ini. Sasuke terlihat melambai pada ku juga. Yaa terkadang aku dan Sasuke bisa cukup akur sih, terkadang…

Saat kurasa Sasuke sudah tak nampak lagi dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi, aku lalu mengeluarkan bekal makanan dari tas ku, lalu duduk tanpa alas diatas tanah. Dengan tidak sengaja, pak Kakashi, tukang kebun sekolahku pun menghampiriku, kebetulan sekali.

"Naruto, bagaimana sakitmu? Udah sembuh?" Tanya pak Kakashi lalu berjongkok. "Yaa.. gitu lah. Eh by the way pak, ini ada makanan lebih. Ayo makan bareng." Tawarku pada pak Kakashi, sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat raut muka pak Kakashi pun berubah senang.

Kami memakan bersama bekal ku yang isinya makanan ringan itu sampai habis. "Wah, enak sekali. Terimakasih ya, Naruto." Ucap pak Kakashi sambil berdiri lalu membantuku berdiri juga. "Iya pak sama sam—"

Tubuhku oleng saat kesadaranku mendadak hilang. "Naruto!" Pak Kakashi pun panik dan reflek menyangga tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Lagi lagi, kurasakan cairan kental yang mengalir dari hidungku, aku harus bertahan! Aku harus sadar! Aku akhirnya membuka mataku dan menghapus darah yang ada di hidungku dengan lengan seragam ku.

"Ah, Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pak Kakashi, mimik muka nya terlihat khawatir, aku pun memberikan cengiran khas ku pada pak Kakashi. "Aku tidak apa-apa pak Kakashi, hehe." Ucapku. Bohong, aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan 'tidak apa-apa'. Pak Kakashi hanya terdiam.

"Pak Kakashi, aku mau minta tolong nggak? Permintaan tolong ku yang terakhir." Ucapku pada pak Kakashi, aku pun berjalan beberapa langkah, hingga aku berhenti di depan sebuah pohon dengan daun yang cukup banyak.

"Sekitar dua hari dari sekarang, tolong kasih tau Hinata agar melihat apa yang dibalik pohon rindang ini." Ucapku meminta tolong pada pak Kakashi. Pak Kakashi terlihat berkaca-kaca "Kan Naruto bisa kasih tau sendiri ke Hinata." Ujar pak Kakashi. "Di hari itu, aku tidak akan masuk, jadi aku minta tolong pak Kakashi saja." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya, ia pun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

'Hinata…'

Fajar belum menjelang, tapi aku sudah mulai menjalankan aktifitas. Bahkan, kini aku sudah berada di gerbang depan sekolah yang masih terkunci. Kulihat dari celah gerbang, pak Kakashi, pak Izumo dan pak Kotetsu masih tertidur pulas di pos.

"Woy pak Kakashi, pak Izumo, pak Kotetsu. Bangun woy, udah pagi nih!" Teriak ku, namun mereka bertiga masih tidur saja. "Bah, aku akan melakukan hal ini." Aku lalu mengambil pisang yang kubawa dan melemparkannya ke pak Kakashi.

"Wadaow." Pak Kakashi pun terbangun sambil memegangi jidatnya yang terkena lemparan pisang. "Pak Kakashi, buka neh gerbang nya.." Ucapku pada pak Kakashi. Pak Kakashi pun terlihat mencari-cari kunci gerbang dan dengan langkah gontai ia membukakan pintu gerbang. Pintu gerbang terbuka lalu aku segera masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Terimakasih pak Kakashi." Ujarku saat pak Kakashi melemparkan kunci ruangan kelas padaku, pak Kakashi hanya manggut-manggut. Sepertinya ia masih mengantuk hoho. Setelah sampai didepan kelas, aku segera membuka pintu itu.

Deg

Aku membulatkan mata saat kepalaku terasa sakit lagi, dengan cepat aku langsung berlari sambil memegangi kepalaku menuju toilet. Ugh, rasanya sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti aku mau mati, tapi aku tak mau mati dulu. Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata. Segera setelah sampai di toilet, aku masuk ke salah satu toilet dan langsung menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Lagi-lagi cairan kental itu mengalir dari hidungku. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, aku mencari obatku di tas dan setelah ketemu aku langsung menelan satu kapsul obat. Obat ini adalah peredam rasa nyeri, bukan untuk menyembuhkan. Aku menghapus darah yang mengalir itu dengan tisu yang kebetulan kubawa. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ngantuk sekali.

Aku terbangun saat kurasakan kepalaku sedikit nyeri, namun sudah agak baikan dari yang tadi. Aku segera berdiri dan membasuh wajahku dengan air, agar pucat di wajahku tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Yosh." Setelah aku terlihat rapi kembali, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Dari kejauhan, nampak pintu kelas ku terbuka lebar. Sepertinya sudah ada yang datang. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berdiri dibalik pintu saat aku sudah berada didepan kelas, aku ingin tahu siapa yang datang.

" _Ada apa, Hinata?"_ Suara ini, suara Sasuke. Apakah dia sedang berduaan dengan Hinata?

 _"K-Kurasa, Gosip Inuzuka Kiba itu benar. Barusan aku mendapati selembar surat dengan isi seperti kemarin, namun bedanya ada banyak bercak darah di kertas itu."_ Bhak, itu surat yang kuletakkan di loker Hinata kemarin sore.

 _"Apa ia menyuruhmu ke gerbang belakang lagi?"_

 _"Temui saja nanti, Aku akan menemanimu."_ Hah? Sasuke akan menemani Hinata? Entah mengapa firasatku jadi buruk. Aku langsung masuk saja deh.

"Yo, selamat pagi.." Sapaku pada mereka, seolah aku tak mendengar apapun. Kulihat mereka langsung menoleh kearahku. "Naruto, selamat pagi." Ucap Hinata. "Kalian tiba pagi sekali hmm.." Tambah ku lagi, mencoba untuk berekspresi biasa.

"Aku dan Sasuke emang sering datang pagi, yang aneh itu kau Naruto. Tak biasanya kau berangkat pagi." Ucap Hinata. DEG! Lagi-lagi kepalaku terasa sakit, dan hidungku mengeluarkan darah lagi, aku langsung saja berbalik. Dengan cepat, aku langsung menghapus darah itu dengan sapu tanganku. "Haha begitu ya.." Ucapku pelan.

Waktu demi waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sekitar 10 menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku memutuskan untuk cuss ke toilet karna rasa sakit di kepala ini yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Aku berdiam diri di toilet cukup lama, menunggu rasa sakit ini hilang.

Ketika rasa sakit ini sudah berangsur hilang, aku langsung saja keluar toilet dan ingin mengambil tas ku yang berada di kelas. Namun niat itu kuurungkan saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berduaan menuju… gerbang belakang sekolah? Apa mereka ingin menemui sang pengirim surat itu lagi?

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah sampai di gerbang belakang sekolah, aku mencari tempat yang pas untuk menguping yaitu dibalik pohon yang cukup besar.

Tanganku terkepal kuat saat pandangan mereka bertemu, rahangku mengeras saat Sasuke mulai memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

" _Hinata."_

" _Sasuke, Ada apa?"_

 _"Hinata, aku lah yang mengirim surat itu."_ Mataku langsung membulat lebar, ingin rasanya aku memukulnya, ingin sekali.

" _A-Apa? Bisa ulangi?"_

 _"Aku yang selama ini meletakkan surat itu di loker mu."_

" _T-tidak mungkin."_

" _Mungkin saja."_

" _Kalau begitu untuk apa kau memberi surat seperti itu padaku?"_

" _Untuk mengatakan sesuatu."_ Nafasku mulai tidak stabil mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Alasan aku tidak memberitahu mu langsung adalah aku sulit sekali bisa berdua denganmu, selalu saja ada Naruto."_ Aku meremas dadaku kuat, tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang sangat menjalar ini.

" _Ah m-masa? Lalu yang tadi kenapa di surat itu ada bercak darah?"_

 _"I-Itu bukan bercak darah. Karna tidak sengaja menyenggol tinta spidol merah, akhirnya jadi seperti ini deh."_

 _"Hinata, mau kah kau bersamaku? Menikmati dan menghabiskan hari bersamaku?"_ Darah mulai mengalir dari hidungku namun aku membiarkannya, aku ingin tahu jawaban Hinata. Aku pun menoleh sebentar kearah mereka. Kulihat Hinata tengah mengangguk sambil tersipu malu.

Akhirnya jebol suka pertahanan air mataku, kubiarkan air mataku mengalir bersamaan dengan darah. Aku langsung saja berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka berdua, aku benar-benar sakit hati! Aku bahkan tak mempedulikan murid-murid yang memandangku aneh dengan darah dan airmata yang mengalir. Aku mengambil kasar tas ku yang masih tergeletak di dalam kelas. Saat aku ingin keluar, pak Kakashi menghadangku.

Tanpa diduga pak Kakashi membersihkan darah dan air mataku menggunakan handuk yang biasa ia pakai di lehernya. "Laki-laki, tak boleh bersikap seperti itu." Ucap pak Kakashi sambil tetap membersihkan wajahku. Aku merasa terharu, pak Kakashi sudah seperti sosok seorang ayah untukku. Aku merasa senang karna sejak kecil aku sudah tidak punya ayah.

Aku pun tersadar dari sifatku yang konyol ini. "Terimakasih pak Kakashi, aku harus pergi." Ucapku pada pak Kakashi sambil tersenyum, pak Kakashi pun mengangguk pasti. Saat aku berbalik, aku mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata tengah bergandengan tangan, aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata, Sasuke.. nanti malem datang ya di rumahku. Ada makanan banyak lho." Ajak ku tiba-tiba sambil menunjukan cengiran khas ku, membuat mereka mengernyitkan dahi, tapi Hinata pun terlihat senang. "Wah dengan senang hati kami akan da—"

"Tidak bisa. Nanti malam aku dan Hinata akan kencan." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Sedikit kecewa, namun aku harus bisa menguasai ekspresiku. "Oh.. kalau begitu nggak masalah deh." Ucapku sambil nyengir lebar lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Hinata, Sasuke.." Ujarku lantas berlari santai meninggalkan mereka berdua, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan menangis dalam hati atas semua yang menimpaku.

…

Aku masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan, kepalaku sangat sakit sekali dan darah sudah ada banyak membasahi sekujur seragamku. "I-Ibu.." Panggilku parau. Mataku berkunang-kunang dan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tiba-tiba ibu ku datang dari dapur, ia terlihat terkejut.

"Anakku, Naruto! Kau kenapa? Sudah ibu bilang jangan masuk sekolah. Penyakitmu ini sudah parah. Nagato! Karin!"Ucap Ibu. Ibu terlihat histeris saat melihatku, cairan bening mulai membasahi wajahku. Kedua kakakku, kak Nagato dan kak Karin pun tergopoh saat melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Jerit kak Karin tak kuasa. "Nagato, ayo angkat adikmu ke kamarnya." Perintah ibu, kak Nagato langsung mengangkatku ke kamar dan membaringkanku diatas tempat tidur.

"Karin, telepon dokter!" Perintah ibu ku lagi, kak Karin yang tengah panik pun mengangguk, tapi dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya. "T-Tidak perlu. Kurasa ini sudah waktunya." Ucapku parau. Kak Karin dan Ibu langsung memeluk ku dengan tangisan yang menjadi-jadi. Kak Nagato terlihat tengah menunduk dalam.

"K-kak Karin, ambilkan aku kertas dan bolpoint." Ucapku pada kak Karin dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Kak Karin dengan cepat langsung memberiku bolpen dan kertas, kak Nagato membantu ku untuk duduk. Aku pun mulai menulis kata demi kata.

"I-Ibu, aku ingin ibu n-nanti menyiapkan banyak makanan karna Hinata dan Sasuke akan datang berkunj-ju uhuk ung. Kak Nagato, aku ingin kakak m-menjaga ibu dan kak Karin. K-kak Karin, aku ingin kakak selalu nurut dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu dan kak N-Nagato. Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku akan berakhir seperti ayah, t-tapi ini sudah jalan tu-tuhan uhuk." Ucapku panjang lebar sambil tetap menulis. Kulihat kak Karin dan Ibu mulai terisak.

Kurasakan sakit teramat sangat di sekujur tubuhku, khusus nya bagian kepala. Aku pun selesai menulis surat itu lalu kulihat sejenak dan tersenyum. Banyak bekas darahku di kertas ini, aku ingin Hinata mengerti tentang perasaanku.

"Kak N-Nagato, aku ingin kakak menyerahkan ini pada Hinata." Aku memberikan sepucuk surat itu pada kak Nagato. Nafasku terasa habis, jantungku mulai berhenti berdetak. Aku memegang tangan ibuku. Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur. Kuharap aku bisa bangun lagi.

"NARUTOOOOOOO." Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan histeris kak Karin, dan pada akhirnya aku benar-benar tertidur. Tertidur dengan lelap.

 **Last Letter**

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya saat melihat mayat Naruto yang sudah ditutup kain. Sasuke yang berada disampingnya pun tak henti-henti nya membujuk Hinata agar tidak sedih. "Hinata, sudah cukup.." Ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. Hinata menghempas tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup apanya?! Kau sudah membohongiku tentang surat itu. Ternyata yang selama ini mengirim surat itu adalah Naruto, bukan kau!"Teriak Hinata marah pada Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hinata. Aku juga tak pernah sadar kalau yang mengirim surat itu adalah Naruto." Ucap Sasuke pilu. Hinata pun memilih diam dan tetap menangisi kepergian Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar menyesal, andai saja tadi ia mau menerima ajakan Naruto untuk makan di rumahnya. Andai saja ia menyadari kalau selama ini, Naruto lah yang mengirim surat itu untuknya. Andai saja andai saja…..

"Hinata, sebelum meninggal tadi. Naruto berpesan pada ibu untuk masak banyak makanan, katanya kamu dan Sasuke akan datang. Dan ibu benar-benar memasakkannya. Ibu mohon, habiskan." Pinta Kushina, ibu Naruto. Hinata dan Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Hinata, Sasuke. Ayo aku antar ke kamarnya Naruto." Ucap Nagato. Hinata dan Sasuke pun menurut dan mengikuti Nagato menuju kamar Naruto. Setelah berada di kamar Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke disuguhi makanan yang sangat banyak.

"Hinata, aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke saat ia dan Hinata sudah benar-benar berdua di kamar Naruto. Hinata tak menjawab. "Aku besok akan pergi ke LA, untuk belajar lebih tentang ilmu management." Jelas Sasuke. Hinata tak menjawab lagi. "Aku—"

"Aku tau, Sasuke. Lebih baik kita cukup berteman, kita benar-benar tak cocok berpacaran." Ujar Hinata dengan tatapan kosong, matanya masih sembab karena menangisi Naruto. Sasuke mau tak mau mengangguk lemas.

"Aku akan menghabiskan semua makanan ini, demi sahabatku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yakin, Hinata pun tersenyum simpul.

 _ **End**_

 _Epilog:_

Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat sekolah hari ini. Aku ditinggal kedua sahabatku yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi aku harus bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian mereka berdua. Semoga Naruto bahagia di alam sana, dan semoga Sasuke juga bahagia di LA sana. Entah mengapa kakiku melangkahkan dirinya untuk menuju gerbang belakang sekolah.

Saat berada disana, aku tak mendapati siapapun kecuali seorang tukang kebun bernama kalau tidak salah pak Kakashi. Pak Kakashi pun menghampiriku.

"Hinata, segera menujulah ke belakang pohon rindang itu. Itu perintah Naruto dua hari lalu." Naruto? Seketika aku langsung saja berlari menuju balik pohon rindang itu. Aku terkejut setengah mati, ternyata ada ukiran namaku disana. Baguss sekali, sampai aku berkaca-kaca. Dibawahnya juga ada tulisan Naruto love Hinata. Aku menangis karna terharu, sampai-sampai tubuhku merosot.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu…" Ucapku lantas menangis. aku pun membaca lagi surat dari Naruto. Surat dengan banyak bercak darah Naruto.

" _ **Hinata, Hai! Kalau kau baca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidur yaa hehe. Aku tak bisa menulis banyak, sebenarnya aku sdg mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir sekarang. Sama seperti ayahku dulu! Ohya, aku cuma mau bilang kalau yang ngeletakkan surat di loker mu itu aku, bukan Sasuke huh! Aku tak bisa bilang langsung padamu, karna kau terlihat tertarik sekali dg sasuke. Sasuke pun begitu huh! Gapapa deh, cinta emang butuh pengorbanan. Yang paling penting, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu Sahabatku, Hinataku.**_

 _ **Fr: Naruto."**_


End file.
